botthpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Black Top Hat
Black Top Hat is a male contestant in Battle of the Top Hats. He was a member of The Hats of Wisdom. Appearance He is a Top Hatsona who has an entirely black body with a white face in the front, and two black legs underneath him. Personality He is a mean person who doesn't think before he acts. He isn't friends with anyone because of this. He is never nice to anyone, and he hates everything, and he is very disrespectful. Coverage Appearances *''Battle of the Top Hats'' **The Introduction **Top Hat Kart **Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter **Escape 'Till It's Over **It's Forging Time **Doppelgangsters (eliminated) **Just Desserts **Tricks Are For Kids (last appearance for now) Battle of the Top Hats In The Introduction, he said "I hate you all!" to the contestants. Cyan Top Hat said that he doesn't have much opinions, however, Black Top Hat replied that he has opinions, but for only hating things. Black Top Hat was chosen onto The Hats of Wisdom's team when the spots from the Amazing Hats and Devil Hats ran out, saying "I hate being last picked into the team!". In the challenge, he was splashed by Water Top Hat, and fell off the balance beam. His team placed second, which makes them safe. In Top Hat Kart, he wasn't seen until the challenge, where he was stuck in a barf Gray Top Hat made. He would later escape the barf on the road, but he would later get barfed again by Gray Top Hat, which makes him slow down. After the challenge, he stomped angrily on Firey Top Hat for revenge. In the stinger, he said that the challenge had sucked. When Pink Top Hat told him about why he didn't like the challenge, Black Top Hat shuts her up so he can be alone. He then starts to go to sleep. In Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter, during Cake at Stake, he got 0 likes, which wasn't enough to win the prize. He was in the bottom two with Brown Top Hat, but he ended up being safe with four dislikes against him. In the challenge, while thinking of ideas to make a ice statue, he came up with a knife, but Magenta Top Hat thought it would be too sharp. His team went first during the results, which makes them safe. In Escape 'Till It's Over, he wasn't seen until the challenge, when The Hats of Wisdom were walking to get out of the alternate dimension. He shut ups Yellow Top Hat, and kicks him into the spikes, killing him. He would later kick Dark Pink Top Hat into the spikes afterwards. Before the end of the challenge, he ran as quick as he can that he ran out of the portal, which made the rest of his team follow him, placing 2nd in the challenge. In It's Forging Time, he came up with a bloody weapon, but White Top Hat told him it's too inappropriate to make. During the forging challenge, he was getting bored, and told Magenta Top Hat to shut up. In the results, he used a saw to destroy the shield, due to hating that idea, and even the challenge, putting his team up for elimination. In Doppelgangsters, he got 0 likes, which makes him not get the prize. He was barfed in the face by Gray Top Hat, and he was eliminated with seven dislikes. He was then sent into the Container of Chumps. In Just Desserts, in his audition, he says "I hate everyone in this show, and even you!". In Tricks Are For Kids, he murdered Dark Red Top Hat, as he will never stop killing anyone. He was laughing at Dark Orange Top Hat because Black Top Hat thought he is a crybaby. He yelled at Dark Yellow Top Hat when he was angry at Black Top Hat for calling Dark Orange Top Hat a crybaby. Dark Yellow Top Hat then later cried and walked away. In the rejoin, he surprisingly got six votes, but he didn't get enough to rejoin. Votes Trivia *He is the only Top Hat clone who isn't friends with anyone. *He is the evilest Top Hatsona in the series. *His birthday is on October 13th, and his birth year is in 1978. *He is currently the oldest contestant in the series. Gallery Black Top Hat Body.png|His body. Black Top Hat New Body.png|His new body. Black Top Hat Pose.png|His pose by JoeJoeTheAnimator. BlackTopHat TeamIcon.png|His team icon. Black Top Hat Smirking.png|Smirking. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Armless Category:The Hats of Wisdom Category:Eliminated Contestants